So I said I Loved You
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: "It was brown against blue, each color holding heavy emotion behind them, loss, pain, joy, and love for the other." Damon is dead... or so they think... what happens to Damon and Elena's relationship when he returns. Dlena fic
1. Chapter 1: The Angels Never Have Arrived

**Okay I obviously don't own the Vampire Diaries… If I did Damon and Elena would have been together from the beginning, but anyway this is my third Vampire Diaries Fanfic… I hope you enjoy… sorry for the wait! Love my readers. *A/U***

Chapter One: The Angels Never Arrived

Elena Gilbert was resting her head on Stefan's shoulder. She couldn't keep Damon out of her mind. Ever since he'd died Elena couldn't help but think of him all the time. She knew she shouldn't because she had Stefan. Yet, Stefan understood why she was so mopey all the time. Damon was, after all, his brother and he'd lost that. Then again, did Stefan really understand the extent of her relationship with Damon?

"Thinking about him again?" Stefan didn't even have to say his name for Elena to know who he was referring to.

"I'm sorry" Elena immediately apologized.

"Don't be… I know… we lost a good friend and I lost a brother" Stefan closed his eyes as if trying to force the memory of his brother's face away.

"Yeah… I know you did Stefan… You miss him don't you?" Elena's brown eyes fixed on his hazel ones.

"Yes. Even though he caused a lot of trouble and tried to make my eternal life miserable, I miss him so much" Stefan felt a lump in his throat as he spoke.

"I miss him too" Elena whispered, 'More then you know' She added in her head.

3333333

The next morning Elena woke up and stretched. She wasn't looking forward to school that day. Her heart was heavy as she dragged herself out of bed and over to her closet to get dressed.

She did a once over in the mirror knowing that was as good as she was going to look for the day. She grabbed her backpack and headed out of the house, unaware of the black crow watching her from the window.

At school Stefan met her with a forced smile. Neither of them wanted to deal with the normal teenage things anymore. They both just wanted to run away from this small town, where everywhere they turned something reminded them Damon, and never look back.

"Can't we just leave" Elena mumbled as she opened her locker and shoved books in.

"I wish" Stefan shook his head and looked down at the floor.

Elena fiddled with her pencil as Alaric droned on about the Civil War, a popular topic in Mystic Falls' curriculum. Her mind drifted to Damon yet again. She finally reached inside of her backpack and pulled out her small diary and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_It isn't right that Damon is gone. He shouldn't have gone the way he did. He died fighting for me and now he's gone forever. Stefan won't even say his name…. but I will. Damon. Damon. Damon. Saying it makes me feel like he didn't really leave me here alone. _

_Why did I just say that? He didn't leave me alone. He left me with Stefan. Stefan, who loves and cares for me. I miss Damon…. That's all I can think about. HE is all I can think about._

_Is that wrong? That the only guy who is really on my mind is Damon? I love him. I never told him… or anyone. I know it's true though. You know that saying? "You don't know what you have until it's gone"? Well I know what I had. What I lost. What I'll never get back._

A single tear slipped un-noticed onto the page before she shut the tiny book and tried to focus on Alaric's speech about the importance of history in the town.

3333333

Elena threw her bag on her bed and turned to put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She tuned to get some pajamas from her closet when she saw none other than Damon Salvatore sitting on the ledge of her windowsill sporting his infamous smirk.

**Okay so what did you think? Awesome? Terrible? Review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2: Your Kind Heart

**I don't own any rights to The Vampire Diaries, but here we are at Chapter Two. **

_**Elena threw her bag on her bed and turned to put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She tuned to get some pajamas from her closet when she saw none other than Damon Salvatore sitting on the ledge of her windowsill sporting his infamous smirk.**_

Chapter Two: Your Kind Heart

Elena almost couldn't believe her eyes. "Damon?" She whispered afraid that if she was any louder this dream would shatter like the rest.

"The one and only" He came through the window so that he was in her room.

"I thought you were dead" Elena was still whispering.

"Well it's nice to see you too" Damon said sarcastically.

"You were. I watched Klaus kill you." Elena's eyes filled with tears and she turned her back to him.

"He didn't. I mean he did… kind of. He staked me in the heart but only cut the edge… I guess my body was just thinking it was dead while it healed" Damon responded casually picking up different things in Elena's room, examining them, and putting them back again.

Elena turned to face him again, "So you're here? It's really you?" She asked.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" he raised an eyebrow waiting for her reaction.

She didn't answer and instead ran into his arms, "I missed you so much Damon… You have no idea how much it means to me that you're not gone forever Damon" Elena felt like a child the way she was hugging him, like if she let go he really would vanish into thin air.

"Oh Really? So does this mean you're willing to break up with my sappy brother for me?" Damon smirked hugging her back.

"Always have to ruin the moment don't you?" Elena rolled her eyes, stepping back from him. "Why did you come here? Have you gone to see Stefan?" Elena added sitting down on her bed. He sat beside her.

"No… I don't want anyone else to know I'm alive alright… I only wanted you to know because you seemed to care the most" Damon looked down embarrassed at have revealing something so heartfelt.

"What do you mean?" Elena's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I mean you're the only one who cried for more than a day… The only one who still cries at night and murmurs my name because you cared that I was gone Elena" Damon was practically kicking himself for being so sappy.

"Well I did care Damon… I'm glad you're here… with me" She smiled placing a hand on his thigh.

"Thank you Elena" He smiled back. A real smile… not a sarcastic one that made her want to punch him for not having a heart.

Elena yawned once and looked over at the clock it was only six thirty and she was tired, "Are you hungry?" Elena asked him.

"No… but if you are and want to cook I will eat it" Damon laughed.

"Why don't you cook?" Elena smirked.

"Already having this argument and we aren't even married"

"I'm tired Damon, make something for me? You know where everything is" Elena rolled her eyes at her obvious statement.

"Fine… I'm going" Damon grumbled but there was a smile on his face as he sauntered downstairs into the kitchen and began pulling ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator.

Thirty minutes later Damon went back upstairs to wake the sleeping Elena for dinner.

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty I made you some pasta" He shook her roughly.

Elena's eyes fluttered open as she reached for a pillow and threw it at Damon's face, "That hurt!" She mumbled as she stood up to come downstairs.

"Sit down and eat" Damon smiled and pulled a chair out for her at the table. Elena sat down and ate quietly. "Thanks" She smiled after she had finished a little while later.

"Was it good?" Damon asked smiling as Elena nodded in response, "Then you can do the dishes" He smiled even brighter. Elena stuck her tongue out at him but began to rinse the dishes to put into the dishwasher.

When she finished she walked back upstairs to her room. Damon followed her up. They lay quietly on Elena's bed for a long time quietly. Elena moved her head to lie on his chest. He gently stroked her dark hair, brushing it out of her face. He watched as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. He moved to get up, but her hand clenched into a fist, holding onto his shirt.

"Don't leave" She mumbled.

Damon smiled, "Sure thing" He laid back down and put his arm around her.

**I know this was a short chapter and it and there wasn't much too it… I really wanted it to be a good chapter but I was having some writers block. Stay with me though! The next chapter will be so much better. Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: It was Only Just a Dream

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries… but you know… I wish I did **

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update… I've had a bit of writers block when it comes to this story… so here goes. **

_**When she finished she walked back upstairs to her room. Damon followed her up. They lay quietly on Elena's bed for a long time quietly. Elena moved her head to lie on his chest. He gently stroked her dark hair, brushing it out of her face. He watched as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. He moved to get up, but her hand clenched into a fist, holding onto his shirt. **_

"_**Don't leave" She mumbled. **_

_**Damon smiled, "Sure thing" He laid back down and put his arm around her**_.

Chapter Three: It was Only Just a Dream

Elena woke up and found the bed next to her empty. It didn't look like anyone had been there either. She felt tears form in her eyes, it all wasn't real. Damon wasn't here. Damon was dead. Why did she keep torturing herself with the memory?

Elena got ready for school; she was just going through the motions now. As she was walking downstairs, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and Stefan's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Elena." Stefan's voice came cheerfully over the phone.

"Hi Stefan" Elena mumbled.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine" '_The man I think I'm in love with is gone and I can't stop torturing myself thinking of him, but yes I fine'_ Elena added in her mind.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yes" '_No'_ the voice in her mind betrayed her.

"Alright… well do you want me to pick you up for school?" His voice was hopeful.

"No Stefan… I'd like just to drive alone… It will give me time to think" '_No… but only because I can't face you because I'm in love with your dead brother'_ Elena felt terrible about her thought that wouldn't seem to shut up, but they were so true.

!

After school Elena came home and realized that the door was unlocked. She looked around worriedly as she pushed the door opened. She silently picked up the umbrella by the door and walked through the living room, then through the dining room, and then through the kitchen finding nothing.

Elena looked up the stairs before silently walking up them. She opened the door to Jeremy's room, nothing. She tiptoed into Jenna's old room, still nothing. Finally, she made it to her room where she heard someone moving around. She pushed the cracked door open wider, umbrella at the ready. She jumped when she heard laughing from beside her.

"Really Elena? What did you plan on doing with an umbrella?" Damon's sarcastic tone filled her ears.

"DAMON!" Elena shouted annoyed and grateful all at once.

"Who did you think it was?" Damon smirked moving so that he was standing in front of her.

"Damon! Where were you this morning! I thought it was only a-" Elena stopped herself before she revealed anything to Damon.

"I left... and what did you think it was Elena?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave?" Elena asked ignoring his question.

"I don't have my ring… I don't know where it is" He mumbled, embarrassed at having a weakness.

"Oh… Well if that's why then I might know where it is" Elena smiled.

"You _might_ know where it is?" He sat down on her bed, careful to stay away from the thin line of light streaming through her closed curtain.

"Yes… I might… and I might tell you where it is… for a price" Elena was having fun tormenting him. She was playing a game with him that'd he'd played and won many times before, "But First… How did you get in here if you left?"

"I only went into the basement." Damon smirked.

"Then why was my door unlocked?" Elena asked.

"You didn't lock it before you left this morning" He laughed, "So what's this price for some information on my ring" Damon leaned forward.

Elena placed one hand on each of his knees, "How about you kiss me" Elena smirked.

"So Elena Gilbert wants to kiss me?" His lips curved into a smile.

"Only because I thought you were dead" Elena laughed.

"Fine… I just want my ring back" He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Elena smiled as his tongue darted against her lips. She opened her mouth giving him entrance as she let her tongue slip into his.

Damon pulled away for a moment, a smile on his face, "Do you know where my ring is?"

"Yes" She smiled.

"Oh yeah? Where is it?" Damon challenged her.

Elena smiled again and reached under her pillow, clenching something in her fist.

"Is that it!" He asked.

"Maybe… what do you think?" Elena held up her fist.

He smiled and took her wrist pulling it towards him. He kissed the vain in her wrist before kissing each of her fingers. When he got to the last Elena found herself opening her hand and letting his ring fall into his lap.

"Thank you Elena" He smiled.

"For what?" Elena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Keeping this… Keeping a memory of me" Damon looked down and picked up the ring, slipping it onto his finger.

"Kept more than that" Elena whispered.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, it was his turn to be confused.

"I kept the pain… the heartbreak… the loss… and the love" Elena muttered.

"The love?" He was still confused. Elena didn't love him, she loved Stefan.

"The love you had for me" Elena hesitated and Damon looked down, "As well as the love I had for you Damon" Elena looked down as Damon looked back up surprised.

"Did you just say you loved me?" He gasped with a disbelieving laugh.

"So? I said I loved you" Elena rolled her eyes embarrassed at have admitted her feelings, no matter how strong they were.

**I know this chapter was short… but what did you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Tell me in a Review… The chapters get better with the more feedback I get. Tell me what you want to see in this story… I'll do my best to oblige. REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to The Vampire Diaries… only my thoughts and my writing.**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait on this chapter I was having a bit of writers block… Hope this chapter is up to par. Enjoy and Don't forget to review. Happy Reading!**

"_**Kept more than that" Elena whispered. **_

_** "What do you mean?" Damon asked, it was his turn to be confused. **_

_** "I kept the pain… the heartbreak… the loss… and the love" Elena muttered. **_

_** "The love?" He was still confused. Elena didn't love him, she loved Stefan. **_

_** "The love you had for me" Elena hesitated and Damon looked down, "As well as the love I had for you Damon" Elena looked down as Damon looked back up surprised. **_

_** "Did you just say you loved me?" He gasped with a disbelieving laugh. **_

_** "So? I said I loved you" Elena rolled her eyes embarrassed at have admitted her feelings, no matter how strong they were.**_

Chapter Four: Confessions

"So you admitted that you have feelings for someone other than Stefan!" Damon's smile was wide.

"Damon… Stefan doesn't even know you're alive and you think that I can just dump him and say, 'Sorry Stefan, I'm in love with your not-so-dead brother… we can't be together… see ya!" Elena's arms flew out in all directions as she spoke.

"Elena, would you calm down? I'm just surprised you even said it… I have loved you for a long time Elena and I've wanted hear you say you love me since I fell in love with you, but I'm not telling you to break up with Stefan" Damon looked down at the floor, his smile evaporating.

"Why aren't you? You've always wanted me to break up with Stefan for you… why the sudden change of heart?" Elena asked confused.

"Well… I just… I don't know okay" He sighed frustrated.

"Oh don't tell me you've become the angel" Elena rolled her eyes.

Damon's eyes narrowed, "It's not because I don't want you too… and it's definitely not because I want to do the right thing but look Elena… I need to tell you something, you aren't going to like it" He warned.

"Tell me… Just tell me" Elena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Sit down," He started patting a spot on her bed beside him, "Me being here… It's temporary. It was just a chance to get closure, but tomorrow at sunset… I'm gone" He whispered.

Elena was shocked into silence for a minute, "You mean to tell me that you're only here for another twenty four hours? That's all the time I have with you?" She gasped not caring that she was really showing she cared about him.

"Elena… I'm sorry… but you can't be mad at me, or the universe or anyone else… I've already lived once, well twice, but I wasn't really living until I met you… I want you and I to spend the last bit of time I have left together. Can you give me that? Please" His blue eyes begged her.

Elena nodded, "Of course… and I just know what to do too" She smiled even though tears were in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She just got him back and here the universe was, ready to take him away again. She sighed and pushed her angry thoughts out of her head as she grabbed a small duffle bag and packed some clothes and anything else she needed before she turned back to him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, watching her rush around the room and throwing things into a duffle bag.

"Well I have something planned, you just have to trust me" Elena smiled, looking into those bright blue eyes of his.

"Trust you?" He mused, "Well I wouldn't trust anyone else as much as I trust you" He smirked earning him an eye roll from Elena.

Moments later they were in the car and on the way to Elena's secret destination.

Xxx

Elena was driving as the sun came up, they would soon be where she wanted to be with Damon. He was asleep on the passenger seat and Elena couldn't help but notice how sweet he looked when he was asleep.

She turned her attention back to the road and huffed when her phone started ringing, "Hello?" She asked already knowing who was on the other line. Stefan.

"Elena… Where are you? I was going to surprise you and pick you up for breakfast but you weren't at the house. Your car is gone too" Stefan sounded hurt.

"Stefan… I'm going to visit some family in West Virginia" Elena huffed.

"oh… well why didn't you tell me? I could have come"

"No Stefan I needed to do this alone" Elena hung up before she hurt him even more.

"Are we really going all the way to West Virginia to see your family?" Damon inquired, yawning.

"No, I just didn't want Stefan to hassle me about it… or show up" Elena sighed.

"You lied to Stefan Elena…. I'm impressed" Damon smirked.

"Stop it. I'm not proud of it Damon… but I only lied about going to see family. We're going to West Virginia though" Elena stuck her tongue out at him to lighten the mood. It did.

"And what will we be doing there Ms. Gilbert?" Damon laughed, waggling his brows at her.

"That, Mr. Salvatore, is a secret " Elena responded with a smile on her lips.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well then… Do I get control of the radio?" He asked turning it on to a 60's station.

"Not if that's what you're putting on" Elena laughed changing it to a new age pop station. Taylor Swift's voice came over the radio and Elena found herself laughing as Damon dramatically sang along.

"_It's a love story baby just say Yes!" _ He sang laughing with Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers to the tune until she pulled into the parking lot of a diner, "Come on… Get out. I need breakfast" Elena got out of the car stretching and Damon followed suit.

"Hmm… A diner… I love diners… they always have the best and most unhealthy food but who cares? We're on this trip to have fun right?" Damon smirked.

Elena just grabbed his hand and pulled him now, well aware of the shocks that one touch sent through her body, "This is just breakfast… we haven't gotten to what I really had planned yet. We still have an hour left of driving before we get there" Elena shrugged as they took their seats and ordered.

_'This is going to be fun' _Elena thought to herself, '_I'm going to make Damon's last day the best one if it kills me'_ she added as he smiled at her from across the table just enjoying being in her company.

**Sorry for taking so long to update this but inspiration struck and I know where I want this story to go! Updates will be coming more frequently. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! **


	5. Chapter 5:Lights

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the vampire diaries... if I did Damon and Elena would have been together a LONG time ago.**

**A/N- Sorry about the wait! Classes just have me drowning in work and I really like to take time to make sure this story is worth something... Reviews are always much appreciated! Enjoy my oh so lovely(and patient)readers.**

**"Hmm… A diner… I love diners… they always have the best and most unhealthy food but who cares? We're on this trip to have fun right?" Damon smirked.**

**Elena just grabbed his hand and pulled him now, well aware of the shocks that one touch sent through her body, "This is just breakfast… we haven't gotten to what I really had planned yet. We still have an hour left of driving before we get there" Elena shrugged as they took their seats and ordered.**

**_'This is going to be fun' _Elena thought to herself, '_I'm going to make Damon's last day the best one if it kills me'_ she added as he smiled at her from across the table just enjoying being in her company.**

Chapter Five: Lights

They left the diner and were on the road again with Damon taking control of the radio. They listened to all kinds of music singing along as Elena drove. Elena was actually surprised that Damon wasn't irritating her about her driving skills, but then maybe he was just enjoying being here with her. She knew she was enjoying being with him.

About an hour later Elena was pulling into Fairgrounds where a carnival was set up. She found a parking spot and then got something out of her bag before starting to get out of the car.

"A carnival?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "This looks like more fun for you than me" He added with a smirk.

"We're going and it's going to be fun. It'll be like doing what normal teenagers do" Elena smiled at him like a little kid.

"I'm not a teenager" He replied.

"Well it will give you a chance to be human again Damon. Just come on... for me?" Elena bit her lip and looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't say no to her, not when she was looking at him like that, not ever. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the passenger side of Elena's car and walked around to meet her on the driver's side.

He held out his hand to her, she took it without any objections or mentions of Stefan. He smiled to himself at the thought. Elena was right. This did remind him of being human again.

_"Come on Damon!" Stefan laughed running ahead with a girl named Sara. He waved him forward as he continued to walk along with a girl named Thalia. She had brown hair and brown eyes that he'd always found attractive. They walked hand in hand toward the bright lights of the Mystic Falls carnival that came only once a year. _

_ "My brother is such a child" Damon rolled his eyes, but laughed. He loved his little brother even if he was childish. It made him more fun and kept Damon on his toes. He had a friend to play with but one that was serious enough that he could talk to him as well. He appreciated that more than he'd ever let on. _

_ "It's okay... my sister Sara is too... they're a perfect match" Thalia smiled. A smile that used to make his insides melt, but now he just smiled back. _

_ They walked in together Damon footing the bill for all of them to get in. Stefan and Sara walked ahead picking out all of the rides that they would go on. _

_ The evening wore on and the sun began to set. Thalia dragged Damon to the Ferris wheel despite his objections and they road it to the top. When they were perched exactly at the top, Thalia __expected Damon to kiss her. He didn't. He just didn't feel it. It felt like the wrong time to do that. _

_ For the rest of the night into the fireworks show and the ride home, Thalia kept her arms crossed at her chest sending dirty looks to Damon who she felt had led her on for nothing. Stefan didn't notice, too wrapped up in Sara and his time with her. Damon was actually thankful for this, he didn't want to tell his little brother that he hadn't kissed his girl at the top of the Ferris Wheel like every other couple. He didn't feel like explaining why he didn't either. _

_ Damon had felt so young and naive unlike his usual bad boy self, but he didn't care that Thalia would tell all her friends that Damon Salvatore didn't kiss her. He had a story to cover that up, but he felt like he'd made the right decision. _

Damon's mind returned to the present as they reached the ticket stand. Elena went to pull money from her pocket but Damon was way ahead of her. He gave the man with the bored expression a hundred dollar bill. The man's eyes widened and he gave them a wristband each.

"You can go on whatever you want as many times as you want... here's your change" The man added handing back almost fifty dollars. Damon only shook his head.

"You keep it" He shrugged.

Elena looked at him wide eyed, "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"He looked like he needed it" Damon replied, not mentioning the picture he saw in the back of the booth with the man's small child. With the way the child was dressed and the job the guy had, he looked like he needed the extra money and Damon wasn't afraid to give it to him. It's not like he was scrambling for money. He'd been saving since 1864, the money he had all over the world was piled up and he was thinking that after tonight, he'd give it all to Elena so that she would always be taken care of. In fact, he'd already switched the bank accounts all into her name, she just didn't know it yet.

Elena smiled at him, "That was really nice of you"

"Don't get used to it" He commented, but his signature smirk was in place and Elena felt the smile still on her lips.

"So what first?" Elena asked letting go of his hand to gesture around her at the rides and games.

"How about we act like little kids and ride the carousel since you are so bent on me being 'human again' and the last time I went to the carnival was when I was fourteen" He looked at her waiting to see what she'd say.

"The Carousel it is then" Elena smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as she skipped to the colorful horses. He laughed and jogged to keep up with her.

They got on the Carousel without having to wait in line and chose horses right next to each other. Elena looked down at the horse's name that was written on the side, "My horse's name is Charlie" Elena laughed, "That's such a horrible name for a horse" She added.

"Well mine is named Billy... so I think mine is worse" He teased.

Elena nodded unable to respond with words because she was laughing so hard. It all seemed so silly and childish but it meant more to Elena. This memory was human. It was her and Damon having fun like a normal couple would, enjoying each others company, being themselves. They didn't have to be doing anything special for them to enjoy their time together and that was all Elena had ever wanted.

_"You want a love that consumes you" _These words echoed in Elena's head, but she couldn't remember who had said them to her. She let the thought go so that she could enjoy what she was doing now. Her thoughts were clouded with Damon and she wasn't thinking of anything back home, she didn't want to. She loved having fun without a threat of someone after her or the Salvatore brothers or anyone else in town for that matter.

Elena smiled over at Damon and found him snapping a picture with his phone of her on the horse, "Hey!" Elena laughed.

"What?" Damon smirked, plastering the most innocent look that he could muster on his face. He looked absolutely angelic. Elena just shook her head. Their Carousel ride came to an end and Damon got off quickly so that he was there holding out a hand as Elena got off.

They exited the ride and headed to the roller coaster that was set up. They rode that screaming just because. It wasn't scary at all really, it just felt nice to scream and let out some of the pent up emotions they had out. After the roller coaster they played a few games together and Damon loved the way Elena jumped up, throwing her hands in the air and doing a silly victory dance when he let her win.

By lunch time she had a purse full of little stuffed animals which she gave to little kids who couldn't win the game when they played after her. Elena now only had one stuffed bear left. She wasn't going to give that one away though. It was one that Damon had won for her.

_"Alright... I'm playing this one and I am going to win you that teddy bear" Damon smiled proudly as they approached the stand. Elena followed his gaze to a small teddy bear with black fur and a red ribbon tied around the neck. She smiled at him understanding that the bear was like a representation of him. _

_ He payed the three dollars to play and thew the ball to knock over the glass bottles. He didn't just knock them over though. He shattered them. Elena bit her lip to keep from laughing at the man's awed expression. Damon smirked and pointed out the teddy bear he wanted which the man handed over without any words. _

_ Elena smiled, "Thank you" She laughed finally as he gave her the teddy bear. _

_ "Wait," He took it back and kissed it's nose, "Now it's lucky" He smirked. _

_ "Oh so a kiss from you is lucky?" Elena raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh again. _

_ "Mhm" He nodded with another smirk on his lips. _

_ Elena rolled her eyes, "Cocky much?" She smirked. _

_ "Not enough" Damon laughed and grabbed her hand to lead her to another game which he let Elena win. _

"What would you like for lunch?" Damon asked looking at the menu of greasy foods that could never be good for your health, but this was a day for fun so he didn't really mind it.

"I would like a pretzel and some cheese fries" Elena replied.

"That's not lunch" Damon scolded feeling like his little brother.

"So? We're here to have fun, not be health conscious" Elena giggled pushing him playfully.

"Alright," he shrugged as they approached the counter, "One pretzel and an order of cheese fries for the lady and I will have a burger and then two diet cokes for the sake of not making any sense" Damon smiled brightly handing the lady behind the counter a twenty to pay for their meals. She gave him his change and them their food. Damon and Elena sat down together at a table in front of the woman's booth.

They were eating and talking when Damon decided it'd be funny to put cheese on Elena's cheek. She glared at him and he leaned forward to kiss it off.

"That was cheesy" Elena fought a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ha ha very punny Elena" Damon smirked, "Here let me try again" He leaned forward and as he brushed his lips across her cheek his tongue darted out to lick the cheese from her cheek. The gesture sent shivers down Elena's spine, "This would have been much sexier in a different place and with chocolate" Damon whispered in her ear before sitting back in his chair.

Elena just nodded her agreement, feeling mute at the emotions that were driven by what her body was telling her. She smiled and they ate and talked just like they had before the whole 'Cheese Incident'.

After eating they rode more rides and just walked around hand in hand, talking. They had yet to ride the Ferris Wheel though. Damon had been trying to save it for last and he had succeeded. It was getting late. Close to sunset and he was starting to feel weak. He looked over at Elena seeing a smile that reached her eyes, it was real. It wasn't the smile she usually used to hide her true feelings, it was real and true. She was having fun, enjoying herself and Damon knew she'd forgotten why they'd even come here.

"Lets go on the Ferris Wheel" Damon stated leading her over to the line that wasn't very long at all. They stood together, Elena's head on his shoulder as they watched the wheel circle around and around. When they got on Damon put his arm around Elena, pulling her as close to him as he could. He enjoyed the feeling of her next to him, her warm body, the sound of her beating heart. He closed his eyes until they reached the top.

He unwound his arm from her and looked her straight in the eyes. It was brown against blue, each color holding heavy emotion behind them, loss, pain, joy, and love for the other. It was overwhelming but Damon wasn't about to lose his last chance at a kiss with Elena Gilbert. He leaned forward kissing her softly.

The kiss was soft and held so much meaning. It was urgent, but it was also them savoring the moment. It was beautiful and passionate. It was everything either of them had ever wanted. It was real. It wasn't a secret, there was no regret that came with it and it wove a bubble around the two of them.

Everything they had ever wanted to say to one another, every emotion they'd felt toward each other was behind that kiss. It seemed crazy and unreal, but it was true. They broke apart, breathing hard, as the Ferris Wheel started to descend.

There were no words spoken between them as they exited hand in hand and went to find a spot to watch the fireworks. The only problem was that Damon didn't think he'd make it to see the fireworks. They sat down under an oak tree as the sun began to set. Damon turned to Elena to see that her eyes held tears that she was fighting to keep in. He didn't want to see her like this.

"Elena smile please" Damon whispered. She nodded and smiled, but this time it didn't quite reach her eyes. He took a long deep breath that he didn't really need but it eased some of the tension he felt in his body.

The sun was reaching the edge of the horizon, the sky was growing dark and Elena was panicking. She didn't want to lose Damon, she couldn't lose Damon. Not after this. Not after today. She closed her eyes fighting the tears that wished to fall.

"Damon?" Elena whispered as the sky grew even darker.

"Yes Elena?" Damon looked over at her feeling weak still.

"I love you" She stated with a smile that was honest. She was happy to share that with him finally. She just wished it wouldn't be the last time she was able to tell him. She wanted to wake up and tell him everyday that she loved him. That it would always be him.

"I've always loved you Elena. Always and forever." He smiled at her. A smile no one ever really saw except her. It was a rarity for a true smile to cross Damon Salvatore's lips and Elena Gilbert was the only one to really see it. He leaned his head on her shoulder feeling tired as the first bang of the fireworks went off.

He saw the colorful lights go up and explode into a beautiful array of colors and patterns one after the other. He closed his heavy eyes feeling happy, at peace. Elena Gilbert loved _him._ It was finally him. That thought was the last one he had as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6:Running From my Memories

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD**

**A/N- I'm so happy with the views and reviews I got! THANK YOU ALL! I tried to pm those of you who had an account to thank you, but for those of you who don't thank you for taking the time to review my lovely tale! Enjoy this next chapter. **

**"I've always loved you Elena. Always and forever." He smiled at her. A smile no one ever really saw except her. It was a rarity for a true smile to cross Damon Salvatore's lips and Elena Gilbert was the only one to really see it. He leaned his head on her shoulder feeling tired as the first bang of the fireworks went off.**

**He saw the colorful lights go up and explode into a beautiful array of colors and patterns one after the other. He closed his heavy eyes feeling happy, at peace. Elena Gilbert loved _him._ It was finally him. That thought was the last one he had as he slipped into unconsciousness.**

Chapter Six: Running from my Memories

Elena looked over and saw Damon's eyes were closed. The sound of the fireworks was mute as she looked at him, all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. There was no other thought on her mind but thoughts of Damon. She shouted his name, shaking him. Tears came to her eyes falling down on his cold face. She kept shouting his name but felt as if she was watching this scene happening from a distance. _How could this happen?_ She had just told him she loved him and now he was gone. _Didn't love conquer all? Isn't that how it was supposed to work? _She thought angrily. "DAMON!" She screamed tears still falling. She felt alone, empty, stupid... How could she go back to Mystic Falls? To Stefan? To pretend to be in love with Stefan? She couldn't. With the thought that Damon was dead she looked around for something, anything, to tell her where to go or what to do. That's when she saw a little note that was held by the red ribbon on her teddy bear's neck. She quickly took it out and read from Damon's neat handwriting.

_Dear Elena, _

_ When I'm gone... I hope you find this... I wrote it when hiding in your basement. You should know that I also switched all of my bank accounts into your name so that you'd be taken care of. The card with your name on it is in my wallet. You can go anywhere you want Elena... do anything you want. I want you to be happy and if it's with Stefan then stay in Mystic Falls. _

_ Some part of me has always hoped you love me... and if you do... you don't have to go back to that town in Virginia. You can start a new life and I'll always be there in your heart. I love you Elena. Always and forever, I will love you. That's the most important thing I could tell you besides to let yourself be a little selfish. _

_ I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Damon_

Elena's eyes teared up again and she saw the words starting to blur with her tears. They splashed onto the page smudging some of the words. She closed the note and put it into her pocket. She brought herself to her knees and kissed Damon's cold lips. She missed him already and she knew she couldn't really live without him, but maybe she could bring him back. Maybe.

Elena found a sharp rock and cut the flesh on her wrist. Blood flowed freely and she brought it to Damon's mouth. He didn't try to drink it. He didn't move. Elena forced it into his mouth though, tilting his head back for it to slide down his throat. She waited and absolutely nothing happened. More tears came to her eyes.

"Damon... I love you... always" She whispered and kissed him on the forehead gently. She looked into her purse for her keys which was already there with his wallet. He had this all planned out, the whole time he was ready to die. He had every detail worked out except for where Elena would go. She sat for a minute thinking. She moved some of his hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead again before she stood up and walked away leaving him under the oak tree. What else was she supposed to do? She walked to her car and climbed into the drivers seat where she finally broke down and just cried.

It must have been a good hour later before she was able to straighten up and stop the tears. The parking lot was empty, the carnival lights dead... just like Damon... just like her. She knew she could not go back to Mystic Falls so she started the engine and drove to the nearest airport. She got out of the car and went into the building carrying only her purse that held her phone, the teddy bear, and Damon's wallet. She walked to the counter and was greeted by a cheerful woman. She was too cheerful for Elena's taste, but maybe that was just because she'd just lost Damon, the man she loved.

"When and where is the first flight to somewhere far away from here?" Elena asked her.

The woman tilted her head to the side and looked at Elena curiously, "Why do you want to get away so quickly?" She inquired, obviously she wasn't used to seeing teenagers who'd been crying for hours showing up at midnight to catch a plane to God-Knows-Where.

Elena sighed, "I just had to watch someone I love very much die in my arms. I want to get away from the town where everywhere I turn I am reminded of him" Elena gritted her teeth at the woman who looked surprised. The woman just nodded and looked up the flights for the night.

"There's one for Italy that leaves in about thirty minutes" The woman offered with a halfhearted smile. Elena nodded and pulled out the credit card that Damon had put in her name. She looked down and saw it read 'Elena Gilbert'. She handed it over to the woman who ran it through a machine before handing the card and a ticket to Elena. "Just go down that hall and through security and you should make it just in time for your flight" She stated. Elena nodded and followed her directions trying her best not to think and to just do.

She made it onto the plane and found herself wishing that she was a vampire, that she could turn all of her emotions off and maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to lose him. The plane started to lift off and she found her eyes closing. She was emotionally drained and she just didn't want to think anymore. Fortunately, she was able to slip into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentleman... we will be landing in Venice, Italy shortly. Please return your seats to the upright position and secure all trays then fasten your seat belts" A woman announced waking Elena. Elena rubbed her brown eyes and sat her seat back up. She looked to her left and could see the sun shining through the window. _So this is all real?_ She thought absentmindedly. Tears threatened to spill from her cheeks when she realized that she would be experiencing this wonderful city all alone.

When the plane landed Elena took her time getting off. She only had her purse to carry so she didn't have to wait at the luggage claim like everyone else. She walked out of the airport and into the bright Italian sun. She took a moment to take out her phone and turn it on. Sixty missed calls from Stefan. She shrugged. What did it matter? She was in Italy and she also had nothing to live for. She'd deal with Stefan later. Right now she was in desperate need of a shower, a hotel, clothes, and other basic hygienic supplies.

She walked around and found a clothing store where she bought enough clothes for a week and then she finally found both a hotel and a gift shop that sold deodorant, tooth brushes, and things of that nature which Elena quickly stocked up on. She also found a leather bound journal which she bought along with a pen. Maybe it would be good for her to write again. She could release some of the feelings that she'd been holding in. She headed up to the room she had rented for the week and went straight for the bathroom.

She took of her sweat soaked clothing and climbed into the steamy shower. It felt good to let the hot water run over her body. It felt like it was washing away the feelings tears so that she could begin to heal. She'd become good at losing people and then recovering, forcing a smile and saying "I'm okay" even when she wasn't. She wasn't proud to have this skill, but it'd become necessary with Klaus killing everyone. She had to figure out how to deal with loss and she had.

Elena finished her shower and put on the pajamas she'd bought. She settled herself in the chair that was set in her room and pulled out the journal. Hopefully this would help but in the back of her mind she knew she'd never heal... not this time.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Damon is dead. He is really dead. The strongest of us all has fallen and I'm alone. Klaus is still out there somewhere. I'm sure he'll come looking for me soon for more blood for his hybrids, but I am long gone. I'm in Venice, Italy. I came here after Damon died to get away from Mystic Falls, away from Stefan. I love Damon. I love him, I love him, I love him. I'd write it a million times, a billion times... shout it out to the world...I love Damon Salvatore. Knowing he's gone I start to think... Why does death have to plague us all? Even those who were supposed to have immortality have a weakness. I've seen it. They can all die... even Klaus, the strongest man in the world can die as well. I then wonder why I have lost everyone. My mother, My father, my real mother Isobel, My real Father John, Aunt Jenna, and now Damon. All but two were killed by Klaus. I hate him. Klaus I mean... I hate him! I can't even see Jeremy anymore, I had to send him away. Caroline is a vampire because of him and Katherine. Bonnie's mother is a vampire because of him... Stefan lost his humanity because of him. I suppose the only good that came of that was me getting close to Damon. I found where I belonged... the love I'd been searching for only to have it ripped away not once, but twice. TWICE. I watched Damon, the man I love die twice. How can I heal this time? How can I pretend to be okay, to force a smile on my face and say 'I'm Alright' when I've lost my other half. I've done nothing but cry for days and days. I miss him... I always will. _

_ I love you Damon. _

_-Elena_

She closed the book and looked at the cover for a long time before closing it and slipping it into her bag. She sighed and climbed into the soft bed to fall into yet another dreamless sleep.

**Well, that's a wrap for this chapter... what did you think? Did you like the diary entry? If there's anything you'd like me to do in this story let me know. Reviews always much appreciated! HUGS!**


	7. Chapter 7:Oh How Original

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD**

**A/N- I didn't expect to get an update done this soon but your view and reviews inspired me and I know exactly where I want this to go so believe me when I say we're far from the end. **

_**I've done nothing but cry for days and days. I miss him... I always will. **_

_**I love you Damon. **_

_**-Elena**_

**She closed the book and looked at the cover for a long time before closing it and slipping it into her bag. She sighed and climbed into the soft bed to fall into yet another dreamless sleep.**

Chapter Seven: Oh How Original

Elena had been in Italy for the past few days without contacting anyone. She fell into a sort of routine getting up every morning to shower then go to a coffee shop on the corner to just think and sometimes write. She walked into the quaint shop that was unusually quiet today. She walked up to the counter and was greeted by a woman named Scarlet who owned the shop.

"Buongiorno Elena." She smiled, "The usual?" She started to press the buttons on the cash register when Elena nodded. She made the coffee and Elena payed the woman in exact change becoming all too familiar with the price. She took a deep breath and sat down at her usual table near the back to read a new book she'd picked up while exploring the town.

Elena stopped reading and turned on her phone again for the first time in four days. It vibrated uncontrollably with the notifications of four hundred missed calls all from Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie. She thought about Alaric for a minute and realized that he was dead. Klaus killed him too. That was another one to add to the list of people Klaus had taken from her.

Elena called Caroline first thinking that she would be the one to be most rational as to what happened. The phone picked up after the first ring and Caroline answered, "OH MY GOD ELENA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Caroline screamed through the phone.

"Caroline... calm down please and let me explain" Elena took a deep breath trying to remain calm herself. She heard Caroline take a deep breath then she started to explain, "I was upset about Damon... I had to get away Caroline... Stefan was smothering me so I went to West Virginia and then to well... Italy" Elena bit her lip and waited for Caroline to yell and scream at her, but she didn't.

"Elena... how did you even get to Italy? Don't answer that actually, but everyone has been worried sick about you... especially Stefan. I think you need to call him and tell him where you are." Caroline sighed.

"Care... I can't tell him where I am... he will come to find me and I don't want that" Elena looked down at her book on the table with tears in her eyes, "I'll just tell him I'm okay... but don't tell him where I am and if he finds out don't let him come after me" Elena stated to Caroline trying not to sound as if she was about to cry again.

"Fine Elena... but I want you to call me at least every other day so that I know you're alright... I miss you and I'll tell Bonnie you're okay too. She's been kind of busy dealing with some witch-y stuff and she won't tell me what, but she'll be glad to know you're okay." Elena could almost picture Caroline with her positive smile on her face.

"Thanks Caroline and I will call you soon... bye" Elena hung up the phone and took a deep breath before calling Stefan's number. She had a feeling she'd regret this but she stuck a fake smile on her face trying to sound cheerful as she heard the line pick up, "Stefan"

"Elena?"

"Yeah... it's me... I just wanted you to know... I'm not coming back to Mystic Falls for a very long time... I'm going to stay away and do what's best for me right now... I can't spend everyday there where I'm reminded of all the people I lost. You understand that don't you Stefan? Throughout your life you've moved from place to place after losing those you loved... now it's my turn and I want to do it alone" Elena bit her lip and could just barely hear Stefan's soft breathing as he thought about what he was going to say.

"I understand" He stated and the line went dead.

Elena didn't feel like crying anymore, it didn't bother her that Stefan had hung up on her. So what if he was angry? Who cares? Not her. She finished her coffee and sat for a few minutes taking deep breaths when her phone rang again. She picked it up and saw the number was blocked, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello love... trying to run already? You're not very good at covering your tracks you know... by the way this is a lovely little coffee shop that you seem to have taken a liking too" The voice held a heavy English accent and Elena could just imagine the smirk that was plastered on the owners face at this moment as she looked around for him and saw him standing right outside of the door.

XXX

He heard every word that came from that beautiful voice of hers, he felt the copper liquid that was ever so warm running down his throat, he felt the kiss on his lips, he felt the kiss on his forehead, but he couldn't react. He couldn't move to swallow her blood or to tell her he loved her too. He also couldn't do the one thing he wanted to do most, return her kiss. He wanted to chase after her when she stood up and left him laying on the cool earth.

After she was gone he felt the full effects of her blood, that magic blood that could do wonders to a vampire. Doppelganger blood could do almost anything, reverse any spell, bind any spell. Hers had awakened him to be able to move parts of his body. He flexed his fingertips, wiggled his toes... he moved each part of his body until he knew he was able to move each one. He laid for a few more moments without opening his eyes. Finally, he opened his eyes and felt the light burning in his eyes. He closed them again before opening them again to allow adjustment this time.

As soon as he could see he pushed himself up to a seated position. His head was pounding already but he had to get to her, the one that brought him back. He made his way to a kneeling position and then a standing position. His hand went to his head as a wave of pain overtook him. He leaned against the oak tree until he regained his senses before starting to walk towards a parking lot. He picked the nicest car he found first and got in then hot wired it and drove to the nearest airport.

He knew that if she was anywhere she'd be there. She would have gotten his note, traveled somewhere and if not then she was in Mystic Falls. He found himself hoping that she'd traveled because getting into Mystic Falls without being noticed would prove to be more of a problem. He walked in and had to wait in line for about ten minutes before he reached the front. He pulled out the phone he knew was in his pocket and showed the woman a picture of the girl he was looking for.

"Have you seen her in the past few days in here... perhaps a few days ago?" He raised an eyebrow and the woman instantly nodded looking into the man's bright blue eyes. He smiled, "Can you tell me where she went?" He inquired calmly.

"No... there's a confidentiality agreement to protect our passengers to and from their destination" The woman looked like she regretted having to tell the man this news and in fact she did. The man's eyes bore into her's and his pupils dilated.

"You will tell me where she went" The man stated and the woman found herself complying immediately. She didn't even have to look anything up to tell him where the strange girl had gone just three nights ago.

"Venice, Italy... do you need a ticket?" She asked and handed him one when the man nodded and handed over some cash he'd kept in his pocket to pay for it. She smiled sweetly and the man just gave him a smirk that could melt her heart. She watched the man walk away through security.

He walked through security easily and made it in perfect time to get onto a plane and head straight for the girl he wanted to see more than anything in the world. Just a few hours and he'd get to see those doe brown eyes light up, feel her warm embrace, hopefully he'd also get that kiss he couldn't respond to. He gave a little smirk thinking of her as he tried to keep awake and wait for the plane to land in Venice.

XXX

Elena gasped, "Now sweetheart why don't you come outside so that we can have a little chat?" He smirked and Elena bit her lip to keep from screaming. How did Klaus find her so quickly? Her eyes flicked over to Scarlet who was smirking at Klaus. '_So it was her'_ Elena thought feeling utterly betrayed by someone she just met. How did Scarlet know who she was anyway? Elena couldn't think to much about that because Klaus was getting impatient, "Elena lovely... come out here before I have to hurt people"

Elena stood up, clicking the line shut and exiting the coffee shop. Klaus' phone was long gone as he met her just outside the door. "Don't tell me you need blood already Klaus" Elena glared at him angrily.

"Still hostile about me killing one of your Salvatores I see" He smirked and Elena felt the urge to slap him in fact she raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it easily, "Now now dear Elena no need for violence," His eyes flashed dangerously before he continued speaking, "No I do not need blood... not yet. However, I do need you where I can keep an eye on you. Don't want you to die now do we?" He laughed.

"Why not send one of your hybrids?" Elena snapped.

"I can't trust my hybrids to take care of something so precious to me" Something changed in his eyes, they grew softer and held a look of sorrow in them, "I'm sorry for killing Damon" He stated his eyes now unable to meet hers.

"You're sorry?" Elena glared, arms crossed over her chest, "You're _sorry_ for killing Damon? Do you have any idea of what you have done to me? You killed the man I love!" Elena screamed at him not caring that she was admitting her feelings for Damon out loud to the enemy. Klaus looked hurt and Elena couldn't fathom why. '_Was it something I said?'_ She wondered, '_Wait... Why do I care if I hurt his feelings?'_ She thought glaring at him again.

"You loved him? That I didn't know... I guess you finally decided which Salvatore you wanted" Klaus' tone seemed bitter and Elena found herself wondering why again, "However if he was smart he should have stayed out of my way" Klaus stated through gritted teeth.

"He wasn't in your way. He came to make amends and to say that he and I were both okay with you taking some of my blood as long as you never hurt me or turned me... You wouldn't listen to him though. You staked him on the spot and I had to watch!" Elena screamed and couldn't help the tears pooling in her eyes. She saw Klaus' hand twitch to move up to wipe her tears away but she couldn't even be sure she saw him do that with how quickly he moved.

"Elena... I am sorry that I killed him" He stated again.

"Really... because I don't think you are. I think you're here because you want more of my blood and you know that I won't fight you if you 'apologize' to me for killing Damon. What did you come here for Klaus? What do you want from me?" Elena spat out.

"I don't want anything from you" Klaus whispered looking up at her through his long lashes.

"_Then what do you want!?"_ Elena screamed. She couldn't take any more of this. How could she sit here when she was trying to get away from everyone and then have Klaus show up to ruin her life away from Mystic Falls.

"You" He replied. Elena couldn't speak or even come up with some snide remark to that. There was something in his eyes that she'd seen before in only the Salvatore brothers, but it wasn't possible. Not Klaus the big bad wolf... he didn't have that emotion. He didn't know love, it was impossible yet here he was looking at her with that emotion in his eyes and now all his hostility at the mention of Damon made sense, but why did he love her? Why now?

**Oh boy... where did **_**that**_** come from! Haha well looks like this will be a Dlena/Klena story. Can't believe I had two updates one right after the other. I hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8:Questions Have Answers

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD**

**A/N- Here is the next update! Thank you for your continued support with this story and I hope that you've all enjoyed reading as much as I do writing! I thank all of you who have reviewed/favorited/Added to Alerts it means a lot! Thank you!**

**"**_**Then what do you want!?"**_** Elena screamed. She couldn't take any more of this. How could she sit here when she was trying to get away from everyone and then have Klaus show up to ruin her life away from Mystic Falls.**

**"You" He replied. **

**Elena couldn't speak or even come up with some snide remark to that. There was something in his eyes that she'd seen before in only the Salvatore brothers, but it wasn't possible. Not Klaus the big bad wolf... he didn't have that emotion. He didn't know love, it was impossible yet here he was looking at her with that emotion in his eyes and now all his hostility at the mention of Damon made sense, but why did he love her? Why now?**

Chapter Eight: Questions Have Answers

Elena finally found her voice to answer him, "What? Why? Did you think that if you killed Damon you'd be closer to me? Did you really think that would work?! Is that why you killed Damon?" Elena gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Elena... I didn't kill Damon to get to you... he attacked me... it was self defense and I said I wanted you Elena... I didn't think I could ever have feelings for a girl again but then you came along and after everything I put you through and took from you I realized that I was hurting you and that notion hurt me. I'd like to apologize Elena for everything that I did and ask your forgiveness." Klaus replied calmly. Somehow his calm attitude made Elena even angrier.

"Ask my forgiveness?!" Elena snapped, "You don't deserve my forgiveness... I am without a family and friends and Damon because of _you_" Elena shouted. The tears slipped down her cheeks finally as all the emotion of losing everything she'd ever loved came over her.

"I know Elena... I'm sorry" Klaus whispered.

"You're sorry!? You really think that's going to make up for everything don't you. You lost me before you even knew me Klaus." Elena glared at him through her tears and fought the urge to slap him.

"On the contrary sweetheart. I knew you before you were born. I knew you before you even knew yourself and I know every single part of you. I know every thought going through your pretty little head and that is why I'm not surprised you're acting like this. I'm also not surprised you fell for the elder Salvatore... your destiny was set a long time ago Elena but I'm here to help you change it before you go down the same path as Katherine." He gave the ghost of his smirk, but that was enough to set Elena off. She slapped him leaving a red hand print etched on his face.

Elena turned and ran. She knew she had done something bad and Klaus could catch up with her in a second, but he wouldn't. In the midst of all of their arguing a crowd had gathered and although they probably couldn't hear most of the fight or understand it they were still people and Klaus couldn't blow his cover like that. So Elena kept running and running until she reached her hotel where she quickly went to her room. She shoved clothing in a suitcase and headed to the airport praying that Klaus wouldn't see her... wouldn't find her.

XXX

"We are now landing in Venice, Italy. Please fasten your seat belts and return all seats to the seated position thank you" A cheerful woman came over the intercom waking the blue eyed man from his sleep. He yawned and sat the seat back up before buckling up. The plane landed and he hurried to get off. He was going to see the girl who meant everything to him. He'd lost his brother for her, fought for her, and died for her... but here he was in Venice. How was he alive? He'd asked himself the question several times and all that came to mind was her blood and the oh so sappy story of "True Love Conquers All". He chuckled to himself at the thought as he walked to the doors of the airport.

Just as he was walking out another girl was walking in and obviously not paying attention because she ran into him, "I'm so sorry" she apologized quickly, not looking up at him but behind her. She was searching for something or someone but apparently couldn't find them and turned her attention back to him.

She opened her mouth to apologize again and it stayed open as both of their eyes met. Brown against blue the emotion all there, but this time confusion from her and disbelief, "Damon" She whispered her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Elena" He replied with a rare smile gracing his lips. His arms wrapped themselves around her small frame and hugged her close, "Elena, Elena, Elena" He whispered softly into her hair. She was laughing and crying at the same time. He could feel her breathing hitch as she did so and feel the tears on his shoulder.

"Damon how are you he-"

"I thought I killed you" A bitter voice that Elena knew all too well spoke and she tensed in his arms. He set her down gently but still held her close to his chest.

"I thought you did too Klaus... Guess not though huh?" Damon smirked.

"I suppose not" Klaus responded pursing his lips annoyed. He couldn't believe Klaus was here. Was this what Elena was running from? Was she trying to get away? Damon wondered as he and Klaus had a stare down over Elena's head.

"I'm so happy you're back" She whispered to Damon and got up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. She broke the staring contest the two men were having as Damon's eyes closed and his finger wound in Elena's dark hair. Their kiss deepened becoming far less appropriate for the public eye. They reluctantly pulled apart the magic they felt between them still lingered.

Klaus' teeth were gritted and he looked absolutely angry, "Well before you showed up I believe Elena and I were busy with a game of cat and mouse" His eyes glittered dangerously and Elena shrank back against Damon.

"Well I am here so your game is over" Damon stated leading Elena out of the doorway where again she was drawing a scene, "Elena how would you like if I showed you the wonderful city of Venice?" Damon's signature smirk was on his face as he held out his arm for her to take. Elena gratefully took it and they walked away together leaving the angry Klaus behind.

"Ah the game is far from over Damon... I always get what I want" Klaus smiled to himself and let the two walk away before he walked in the opposite direction.

XXX

Elena let Damon lead her into the city again where she pointed out the hotel she was staying in which they dropped her luggage off in before going off to tour the city which Elena hadn't done yet. Damon led her along the narrow streets of Venice where people were selling different things around them.

Elena and Damon looked at some of the vendors merchandise, but didn't buy anything. They looked and took in the sights around them. The ordinate architecture and statues around them was fascinating to Elena. She felt like she was seeing the world through a child's eyes.

Damon loved to see the expression on Elena's face when she was looking at something as if discovering it for the first time. He thrived on the fact that she couldn't read Italian and he was able to translate it perfectly which in turn was creating the history of the beautiful city itself.

"You know I'm going to have to take you to a real Italian dinner" Damon smiled as the day wore on and he saw Elena more drawn to people who were selling food than anything. Elena nodded her eyes conveying the interest she had in trying the food. All she'd eaten in the four days that she had been here was bread and a pastry every once in a while from the small bake shop she went to.

Damon led her though an archway and along a long ally until they reached a door with carefully hand painted letters that Damon translated to Karla's Restaurant. They walked inside the dimly, but romantically, lit room and Damon asked for a table for two. A woman led them to a table near the back set with a clean white table cloth and gas lamp for light.

"What can I get you two tonight?" A waiter asked them pulling out a pen and a small pad of paper.

"We're going to share the special and can we get a bottle of your best wine please?" Damon smiled and handed him the menu's. The waiter nodded and left to put in the order. "So after this I was thinking we could go on a gondola ride together" Damon's eyes lit with excitement as he spoke and Elena was filled with the same warmth.

"That would be amazing!" She smiled. Damon returned the smile glad to see her interest in the romantic ideas he'd been planning on the plane ride here. He knew that he loved the girl in front of him and knew that she loved him too. They were meant to be together but here Klaus was around her, but why? What did he want besides blood for his hybrids? Damon wondered but shook the nagging questions away determined to enjoy his night.

The wine was brought out and Damon made a toast. Their glasses clinked quietly as Damon wished for a long life and happy life for the both of them. They took a sip both never breaking eye contact and smiled when they'd both set their glasses down.

Their food came next and they shared the huge bowl of pasta in front of them, "I love this... it's amazing" Elena laughed as she swallowed another bite of the delicious pasta. Damon nodded his agreement enjoying it more than he usually would enjoy food due to the fact he didn't actually have to eat it.

They ate the rest in silence and Damon paid the bill before they both exited the small restaurant waving to the waiter and the hostess as they left, "That was great" Elena smiled as she interlaced her fingers with his and put her head on his shoulder.

"It was" Damon agreed with a smile. The sun was just beginning to set and Damon was satisfied that this was the perfect time for the gondola ride he had planned. He led Elena to the river and they walked along it until he stopped at a little dock where a gondola and it's driver were waiting. Elena's face instantly lit up and Damon gladly helped her into the boat before getting in himself.

They rode in silence with the sun setting behind them. Damon rested his head on Elena's as they rode feeling more human than he had in years. He enjoyed the feeling of the picture perfect moment they'd created in Venice. He enjoyed this place more than he ever had alone... of course when he was here thing were a lot harder to enjoy.

XXX

They got off of the gondola and headed up to Elena's room in the hotel. Elena invited Damon in and of course to stay with her. He knew she would do that, but he was still grateful. He laid beside her on the bed and smiled as she moved close to him.

Damon could hear her heart beating in her chest and the sound of blood rushing through her veins. She leaned up on her elbows and kissed Damon snapping him out of his thoughts quickly, "I had an amazing night Damon" She whispered.

"Me too" Damon agreed kissing her forehead.

Elena kissed him on the lips again bringing herself to lay on top of him as she worked kissing his lips, down his jaw line and to his neck. Damon had them flipped over in a second and was now working his way down her jaw to her neck. He stopped when he got there feeling the veins come out around his eyes and his fangs protruding his bottom lip. He turned his head away from Elena but she brought it back to her and gently ran her thumbs over the veins around his eyes.

"Drink" She whispered nudging him down to her neck. He followed her lead and kissed her neck three times before letting his fangs sink in. She gasped at the initial contact but then felt him break away for a moment to bite into his own wrist and let her drink from him as he drank from her.

As soon as his blood was running down her throat Elena felt the euphoria that Damon was feeling. They were connected and that was an amazing feeling for her. She loved to be able to feel what Damon was feeling and knew that he was feeling her joy too. This was a perfect moment and absolutely nothing could ruin it. Or so Elena thought...

Damon pulled away and Elena watched as his wound closed and so did hers with the vampire blood in her system, "Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"I just don't want to take too much from you" He replied with a half smile and laid back down beside her. They laid in silence for a while until Damon became fidgety and got up. He was in the bathroom in a second. Elena got up to follow him and as soon as her foot crossed the threshold to the bathroom Damon threw up Elena's blood into the sink.


	9. Chapter 9:Losing my Vampirity…

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- Okay so sorry for the long update but I really hoped you liked the last chapter… I didn't get many, if any reviews, for the last chapter which discouraged me a little bit, but here I am to write. Enjoy! **

**Xoxo Salvatoregirl. **

**As soon as his blood was running down her throat Elena felt the euphoria that Damon was feeling. They were connected and that was an amazing feeling for her. She loved to be able to feel what Damon was feeling and knew that he was feeling her joy too. This was a perfect moment and absolutely nothing could ruin it. Or so Elena thought...**

**Damon pulled away and Elena watched as his wound closed and so did hers with the vampire blood in her system, "What's wrong?" She asked him.**

**"I just don't want to take too much from you" He replied with a half-smile and laid back down beside her. They laid in silence for a while until Damon became fidgety and got up. He was in the bathroom in a second. Elena got up to follow him and as soon as her foot crossed the threshold to the bathroom Damon threw up Elena's blood into the sink.**

Chapter Nine: Losing my Vampirity…

"What the hell?" Elena gasped watching the red blood splatter all over the white marble sink. So many questions rushed through Elena's head like '_How is this happening?' _and_ 'Why is this happening?'_ and '_If Damon can't drink blood will he die?'_ She stepped into the bathroom and carefully reached for Damon, "Are you alright?"

"I am now" He whispered gripping the sink tightly.

"That was… weird to say the least… Why did that happen?" Elena asked.

"I wish I knew Elena… I really do, but do me a favor and order room service." Damon mused a theory forming in his mind. Elena nodded and hurried out of the bathroom. This idea that he had in his head could change everything. It could be the best thing that ever happened to them if his theory was true. Now just to wait.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Elena opened it and a young man stepped in pushing a cart of food in, "Hello, My name is Jack… here is your order. Is there anything else I can assist you with ma'am and sir?" The boy, Jack, smiled. He loved his job, that or he had a really good reason for doing it.

"Actually Jack there is" Damon was in front of him in a second. He smiled looking the boy in the eyes, his pupils dilating, "I'm going to drink your blood. You're not going to scream and when you leave you won't tell anyone about this. If you do I'll find you and rip you apart. Yes?"

"I understand. I won't scream and I won't say anything" Jack stated monotonously.

Damon wasted no time and bit into the boy taking a few gulps before releasing him. Damon didn't immediately bite into his wrist to heal the boy, but instead instructed him to hold a towel to it until he could figure out if this blood affected him the same or if it was just Elena's. Just when Damon thought he was fine he could feel the coppery liquid trying to escape again. He tried to use vampire speed to get to the bathroom, but he was slower than usual. However, he made it in time to have the boy's blood come up to spill all over the red countertop.

"Damon… why can't you drink blood?" Elena asked.

"I don't know" Damon shrugged trying to be calm about it. Yes, he had a theory but he wasn't ready to share it with Elena yet. He wanted to be sure before he got her hopes up on the impossible. He also didn't want to get his hopes up either.

Damon walked over to the boy and bit into his wrist giving him his blood. The healing of Jack's neck was slow, something neither Damon nor Elena was used to. Vampire blood healed quickly, that was the benefit of it, but not this time. Elena and Damon worked on cleaning the bathroom after sending Jack away. However, Damon was weary that his compulsion would work.

"What did you order?" Damon asked trying to change the subject of conversation as they made their way out of the now cleaned bathroom.

"Breakfast… but it's probably cold now" Elena shrugged.

"It smells good… did you order bacon?" Damon asked lifting the lids of the silver domed platters.

"Yes… and coffee" Elena replied trying not to think too much of the fact that Damon was looking for the bacon she'd ordered and when he found it, he ate it all like he hadn't eaten in years. Which in reality, he hadn't.

"Mmm" Damon smiled finishing the bacon and starting to butter a biscuit, "You want some coffee?" Damon asked her pouring too mugs of the steaming dark liquid already.

"Sure" Elena took the cup from him and sat down on the bed. Damon sat beside her eating his biscuit and drinking from his own cup of coffee, "Damon are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you eat like that" Elena laughed.

"I don't know if I'm okay… I'm not sure what's wrong with me… but the food… I can taste it… like really taste it and enjoy it. It's weird I don't know." Damon's voice fell to a whisper at the end of his sentence.

"Do you think that it's possible that you could be… human?" Elena asked turning her brown doe eyes on his blue ones. He was finding it hard to tell her no. How could he crush her hopes when he himself was having the same thoughts earlier?

"I don't know… don't get your hopes up Elena. It's almost impossible" Damon rolled his eyes trying to remain indifferent, but inside he was falling apart. Not only had he crushed her hopes with his words but he'd crushed his own as well.

"Nothing is impossible Damon. Someone told me that over and over ever since I was little. I didn't believe them until I found out my boyfriend and his brother were vampires and my best friend was a witch. It says it right there in the word you know. Impossible… I'm possible" Elena smiled a little to herself.

"Maybe you're right Elena… but don't hope too much" Damon looked down at the cup of coffee in his lap and knew his appetite was gone, "Let's get ready…. I have someone I want to see… Maybe they can shed some light on this odd situation"

XXX

An hour or so later Damon and Elena were walking along the streets of Venice together holding hands. They soon arrived at an old brick building where antiques were sold. Damon opened the door followed by the clinking of light bells and led them both inside. Damon headed to the back of the store where a door was etched in the wall. Elena could barely see it. It was only visible by the small hinges that were on one end.

Damon knocked four times and took a step back. He waited three seconds before knocking three more times. Finally the door creaked open and Damon led Elena carefully inside, "Ah Mr. Salvatore. How nice to see you again" An older woman's voice came at them from the back of the room.

Damon walked toward the voice barely able to see the pathway with the room only being lit by candles at random intervals along the stone wall. Elena held on to Damon's hand trusting him to keep her safe in this strange place.

"Hello Crystal" Damon stated as they finally reached the table at the back.

"Who is this?" The woman asked gesturing to Elena.

"This is Elena… She is my-"

"Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend" Elena cut in holding her hand out for the woman to shake. The woman did shake her hand, but held onto it a moment longer before finally letting it go.

"Human I see… Very Good" The woman opened a drawer and placed a few things on the desk. In a second they burst into flame and Elena realized that they were candles. The woman was a witch. Now that the candles were lit Elena was able to get a better look at the woman's face.

The woman had pale white skin that held wrinkles of time, but was still beautiful. You could tell that just a few short years ago she was a young beautiful woman. She wore a long white dress that didn't touch her thin and frail frame, "So Damon… what have you come here today for?" Crystal asked.

"I came to ask you if it was possible for me to be human again" Damon stated.

Crystal was silent in thought, "Tell me why you think this is possible." She stated.

"Well… He was dead and I don't really know how but he was able to come back for a day and say goodbye. Before he really died I gave him some of my blood. Nothing happened so I ran away to Italy. Now… here he is but he can't drink my blood or anyone else's. He's enjoying human food… It all just seems impossible" Elena whispered afraid to speak too loudly for some reason.

"This is true Damon?" Crystal asked.

"Every bit of it" Damon replied.

"She's Thalia's doppelganger… the Petrova doppelganger correct?" Crystal looked between the two of them and for once Elena was thankful that she hadn't said Katherine's doppelganger but rather the original, Thalia.

"Yes" both she and Damon replied at the same time.

"Doppelganger blood is a powerful thing my boy. Especially a fourth or fifth generation doppelganger." Crystal mused, "It could be possible that her blood after you were supposed to die brought you back… but not as a vampire. A sacrifice had to be made your vampirism had to be it. You loved being a vampire Damon, but you love Elena more" Crystal smiled sadly.

"What if I'm not a human though… what if I can only be alive for a while longer and slowly I will starve to death because I can't drink blood" Damon stated. Elena gasped not thinking of that possibility in such a harsh way.

"That is very much possible too, but why do you say that Damon?" Crystal asked.

"Because… I don't have a heartbeat" He replied with gritted teeth.

Crystal just nodded and didn't say any more about the subject, "Would you both like some tea" She inquired, her smile still sad.

"Yes of course" Elena jumped in before Damon could. She was also curious as to how Crystal knew Damon and why she was so sad. She seemed like such a beautiful woman, not afraid to help anyone and be a friend. What could have possibly made her so sad to have kept it with her all of these years?

Crystal exited the room and returned a few minutes later with a tray that held mugs, sugar, milk, and a pot of tea, "Crystal… If you don't mind me asking… How did you meet Damon?" Elena asked trying to get answers as she poured each of them a cup of tea.

Crystal smiled, "Well… It was a warm day in spring…"

_XXX_

_ It was a warm day in spring and Crystal was standing outside of her mother's building enjoying the feel of the cool air on her cheeks. She had just finished her chores and finally was getting the free time she so desperately craved. She headed down the long street to get to the bakery where she would meet someone from school. _

_ When she arrived there. He was nowhere to be found. She sat down feeling dejected and alone. She felt as if she wasn't good enough. She knew that she was pretty… she'd only heard it a thousand times, but if so than why would this boy stand her up? _

_ Crystal was tracing imaginary patterns on the table when someone sat down in front of her, "Crystal, I'm so sorry that I'm late. Please forgive me" a boys voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see Kol Mikelson, the boy she'd been waiting for sitting in front of her. _

_ "Kol…. I was beginning to think you'd stood me up" Crystal laughed, her laughter like chimes. _

_ "How could I stand up such a beautiful girl as yourself?" Kol smiled. _

_ "May I ask why you were late? I apologize if that sounds rude or nosey of me" Crystal smiled. _

_ "I was with my brother Klaus. He has quite the temper and I had to… clean up his mess" Kol replied, "Again I apologize for my being late… Can I make it up to you?" Kol raised an eyebrow. _

_ "Ah I understand. You could make it up to me, but it isn't necessary besides I can't imagine what you'd think of me if I let you know what I want you to do to make it up to me" Crystal blushed looking down at the table. _

_ "I think I have an idea" Kol smirked and grabbed her hand leading her out of the café. "Is anyone at your house?" He asked. _

_ "No" she replied, "My mother has gone to sell herbs and my father is also at work" Crystal felt a rush of excitement as Kol led her along the ally way back to her house where they slipped in silently and made their way to her room. _

_ Just as his lips caressed hers Crystal felt something wrong about what she was doing. However she ignored it. She let him take her without objection and when they were lying in her bed she whispered, "I love you Kol". He tensed but didn't reply. Just as she was closing her eyes she felt Kol leave her side. His clothes were on in a second and he was searching for something. He pulled a pendant her grandmother had given her out of a box and shoved it into his pocket. _

_ "What are you doing?" She gasped sitting up. Kol froze and turned to face her. _

_ "Go back to sleep Crystal… I don't want to hurt you" He snapped. _

_ "That's funny because I don't want to hurt you either. Put the pendant back" Crystal stood up clutching a sheet to her body. "It doesn't belong to you. It's not for anyone to use. Return it to where you found it" Crystal glared. _

_ Kol just smirked, "And if I don't?" _

_ "Then I'll just have to teach you some manners" A voice belonging to a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes stated. Crystal had seen him briefly before asking his mother about something. He'd made her mother angry but also calmed her down just a minute later. She saw nothing wrong with this mysterious stranger. _

_ "You're but a cub little boy… I have more years on you than you'll ever know" Kol sneered. _

_ "Right… okay" Damon rolled his eyes not believing that anyone besides Katherine could be an older vampire than him. _

_ As both of the boys weren't looking Crystal had reached under her mattress something that someone, she couldn't remember who had told her to do when she got Kol alone… got Kol to trust her. She lifted the dagger she'd found and plunged it into Kol's back. He'd turned gray and fallen to the floor. _

_ Crystal retrieved her pendant and looked at the blue eyed man, "Thank you… you saved me" Crystal smiled at him. _

_ "You saved me" the man corrected. _

_ "I wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't distracted him… thank you… what is your name, I pray you'll tell me" Crystal bit her lip waiting for a reply. _

_ "Damon" _

_ "Crystal" She smiled. _

_ Damon left and she laid back down in her bed. Eventually she fell asleep and when she awoke Kol was gone. She felt the whole thing might have been a dream… perhaps it was. Maybe Kol never existed. She never trusted him only to have him stab her in the back, forcing her to literally do the same… but deep in her heart she knew it was true. All of it. _

_XXX_

Elena's eyes were watering by the end of the story, "That was… so sad… but I know Kol. It wasn't a dream. I've met the devil his brother and all the rest of his family as well…. They're not a very happy bunch… daddy issues. You lucked out" Elena smiled trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

Both Damon and Crystal laughed feeling at ease with each other and Elena, "You know… we should get going Elena" Damon frowned not really wanting to leave his friend but they'd stayed far longer than he'd intended and they had to get back to the hotel. Plus, he was hungry again.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay here tonight… stay for dinner. I haven't had company in a while." Crystal smiled again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was lonely Elena could tell. Hopefully she could change that.

"We'd love to stay" Elena smiled.

Half an hour later Crystal had made a simple dinner of pasta with a crème sauce with the help of Elena and they were seated to eat. They chatted idly during dinner taking their time to eat. Damon finished first and realized that he was full. Human food had filled him up for the first time in almost two hundred years. Maybe he was becoming human again, maybe.

"Do you two want to share a room or…" Crystal felt awkward asking.

"Um… we'll share" Damon smirked. Elena blushed turning away to hide it. Crystal nodded and led them to a room upstairs and down a short hallway. She opened the door to a room with a tall bookshelf on one wall, a desk in a corner, a bed on the opposite wall, and a rug in the center of the room.

"Its lovely thank you" Elena smiled.

"You're very welcome." Crystal hugged them, something Elena wasn't expecting before she exited the room and left them alone for the night.

Elena and Damon laid down beside each other on the small bed. They stayed close to one another, Elena with her head on Damon's chest and Damon twisting a strand of her hair between his fingers. It was silent and peaceful. Elena adjusted her head and closed her eyes. Somehow it became even quieter and she heard something odd. Something she hadn't heard before.

It was a soft rhythmic thumping sound, like a drum. "Damon… do you hear that?" Elena whispered afraid to think it was what she thought it was.

"Hear what?" He mumbled.

"That sound"

"What sound?" Damon asked.

"It sounds like a drum beating softly" Elena replied.

"Crystal doesn't play the drums" Damon sighed.

"It's coming from you… you have a heartbeat Damon" Elena smiled and sat up, tears of joy in her eyes. Damon sat up abruptly clutching Elena close to him. He reached two fingers up to his neck like he'd seen people do to measure a pulse. He felt a tiny thumping against his fingers and tears came to his own eyes.

"I'm- I'm human again" Damon whispered, his tears dripping onto Elena's hair. She didn't mind though. She just held him closely and let him feel the strong emotion of having a life again, of not having to watch those you love grow old and you stay the same. Both sat crying silent tears of joy and taking comfort from the other. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. Nothing.

**So…. What do we think? Worth the wait? Did I lose you guys? Reviews are very much appreciated and I hope to see more after this little "shocker". Longest chapter yet! Yay!**

**-xoxo Salvatoregirl**


	10. Chapter 10: Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- This was so hard to write but I always keep you guys waiting so I decided to try and give you something although probably not my best... I hope you enjoy**

**xoxox SalvatoreGirl**

_**"It's coming from you… you have a heartbeat Damon" Elena smiled and sat up, tears of joy in her eyes. Damon sat up abruptly clutching Elena close to him. He reached two fingers up to his neck like he'd seen people do to measure a pulse. He felt a tiny thumping against his fingers and tears came to his own eyes.**_

_**"I'm- I'm human again" Damon whispered, his tears dripping onto Elena's hair. She didn't mind though. She just held him closely and let him feel the strong emotion of having a life again, of not having to watch those you love grow old and you stay the same. Both sat crying silent tears of joy and taking comfort from the other. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. Nothing.**_

Chapter Ten: Here We Go Again

Elena sat up brushing her dark hair from her eye. She and Damon had fallen asleep in one another's arms just a few hours ago after finding out Damon, after all of these years, was a human. No one new what this meant to either of them, hell they didn't even know just yet what this meant. However, what it did mean was that Elena and Damon could have a life. Not just any life either. They could have a life, together, start a family... grow old together... not create a risk for one another... everything would be perfect. Or would it?

Elena was still the doppelganger. Klaus was still after her... Klaus was apparently in love with her. Was he going to show up again? Would he try to fight for Elena? Was he even really in love with her? Or was it in fact just the idea of her, or the idea of love, or just a ploy to be able to access her blood easily? What was it with him? What did he want?

Elena looked over at Damon's peaceful looking face. There was a small smile ghosting his lips. Elena had never seen him look so happy, so angelic... it was almost unreal. Elena felt that at any minute she'd wake-up for real and this would all be a dream. She feared that every bit of it was all a figment of her imagination. She feared that this perfect moment would be shattered in an instant.

"What are you looking at?" Damon's smile widened, his eyes still closed.

"You" Elena replied laughing.

"Me? And why me?" Damon smirked, opening one eye to look down at her.

"Well... you just look so happy... I like it" Elena kissed him gently on cheek.

"Well... that makes sense... because I am happy. The happiest I've ever been... but there's something you should know Elena" Damon started sitting up and propping himself up on one elbow. Elena turned to face him before he continued, "Before I died... There was this night that I came into your house... we were in your room and I told you something and then compelled you to forget it" Damon looked into Elena's brown eyes judging her reaction, they were blank, "I told you that I loved you Elena... and that it was because I loved you that I couldn't be selfish. Stefan deserves you and now that I'm human I feel more guilty than ever. Stefan always wanted this life... to be a human, to grow old, to have kids or at least have the chance to. I feel that it's not fair I'm taking that and I have the chance to have everything he ever wanted" Damon finished.

Elena bit her lip and tried to keep from crying. She now felt guilty... she hadn't thought about Stefan in weeks. She hadn't thought about Stefan since she turned off her phone. Stefan was supposed to be, in Caroline's words, her "epic love". How did she forget about Stefan? That could all be easily summed up in two words: Damon Salvatore.

Elena thought about what Damon had just said for a minute, "Wait... Did you just say you loved me?"

"So? I said I loved you" Damon smirked, "Is that all you got from my speech?" He laughed.

"No... but... it's just... I love you too Damon." Elena leaned forward and kissed Damon on the lips softly. The soft kiss quickly became more urgent. They kissed each other like they needed each other to breathe. Maybe they did. Elena knew she needed Damon. She couldn't live without him. Damon knew he'd always loved Elena... but not from the moment he met her. Not like Stefan. He got to know Elena for Elena. He didn't go for Elena because of Katherine and he knew now that he needed Elena, just like she needed him.

Elena pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed pink, "we should get up and see Crystal... I bet she's just waiting for us to come down" Elena kissed him again lightly and watched as a smile crossed his lips again.

"You're right... lets go" Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her up with him. They both headed downstairs laughing and bumping into each other like two children. However when they reached the bottom of the stairs their laughter halted. There, at the bottom of the stairs, on the clean white wall was a hand print made of blood.

The pair looked at the hand print. It stood out so greatly against the stark white wall. You could see it browning on the edges as it became minutes, hours, seconds older. Their fear heightened and from the center of Crystal's shop they heard a loud thump, as if something... or someone... had just hit the floor.

Elena immediately grasped Damon pulling herself behind him. Who's blood was that? She prayed to God that it wasn't Crystal's. "That's not-" Elena started, but Damon put a finger to his lips silencing her. Truthfully, he hoped it wasn't and he was definitely not willing to find out just yet. He worried that he had no means to protect Elena now either. Whoever was here was most definitely not a human... but who could it be?

"Ah What a pleasant surprise. Elena and Damon... both human huh? Well it's very kind of you both to join my little party. I was just having a drink" Klaus' voice rang from the center of Crystal's shop. Elena clung to Damon even more. Klaus knew they were here and together and that Damon was a human. He could hear both of their heartbeats thumping uncontrollably in their chests as they neared the center of the room.

"Klaus... what are you doing here?" Elena gasped not daring to get too close or to find out who's blood exactly was on the wall. She wasn't ready to find out who's it was. You'd think after all the death Elena had encountered in her life that she would have been used to it, but how do you get used to death? How do you get used to watching people that you care about die because of the same person? The answer was that you didn't.

"Well sweetheart, I came to see you. Of course, I got a bit thirsty waiting for you to wake up love" Elena could almost see the smirk on Klaus' face. The one he wore when he knew he would win. It was the same look that Elena imagined an animal would have after closing in on the kill. She was helpless, so was Damon. Would either of them walk away from this battle still living?

Probably not. If a battle was what it came to... neither of them would live.

"Klaus... who's blood is that?" Damon finally asked. They could just make out his figure in the dimly lit shop as he stood in the middle holding a figure dressed in all white. Elena and Damon both knew who it was really. They just were afraid to have it confirmed. Perhaps there was some chance that it wasn't her. That it was, in fact, just a random girl off of the street.

"Oh... the hand print... Crystal tried to get away... to warn you but I assured her I wouldn't harm either of you before ending her life for good" Klaus replied with a shrug. It was easy for him to stand there and hurt people, he had no emotions right? Well that couldn't be true because he cared about Elena... or he thought he did.

"You killed her?" Elena screeched. She tried to lunge for Klaus, but Damon held her back. This is what Klaus wanted. He wanted Elena to jump over to his side and then he'd disappear without a trace. Saving Elena wouldn't be possible either. Damon wouldn't get her back for years... not if Klaus had his way.

"Well... yes... but she was dying anyway. You do know that right? She had a disease that was quickly spreading throughout her body and killing her. You just didn't know it yet. So, I see my killing her as a sort of mercy killing." Klaus stood still, his gaze unmoving so that neither would be able to tell if he was lying or not.

"What do you want Klaus?" Elena glared, tears glistening behind her angry brown eyes. She was ready to hurt him. She was ready to lung for him and stick a white ash stake into his heart. How could he say he killed her with what he assumed was mercy? That was no mercy. Sucking the life force from her body was not mercy, it was far from it.

"My dear Elena... I believe we've had this conversation before. I want you. Leave Damon... come to me. It's as simple as that" Klaus replied. His eyes shone through the darkness and Elena felt like they were piercing through to her very soul. Elena knew what she wanted and it wasn't Klaus... She wanted Damon.

"Klaus... I love Damon. It's always going to be Damon" Elena stated simply.

"Did you not say those words about Stefan to Damon just a few months ago?" Klaus' eyes narrowed, a sinister smirk playing at his lips.

Elena let out an involuntary gasp. Klaus wasn't even in their lives at that time, how did he know about what she said to Damon so long ago? Was he already watching them? Did he already know their every move before they even made it? Every time they had thought they had a chance of winning against Klaus was that just all a part of Klaus' master plan? Did Klaus already know how things would play out before they started this sick game?

"Klaus... that doesn't matter. Stefan is just the past. I love Damon. I love him now more than ever. You don't understand that do you? Damon is my future... hell Damon and I can actually have a future and together. We can get older, have children, die... that's all I ever wanted in life and now I can have it with someone I love more than words can describe. I have that. Are you insisting on taking it away from me?" Elena felt tears in her eyes, but she was trying to will herself not to cry.

Klaus looked at her, "No... I want you to be happy... I am sorry" his voice was emotionless, but for once his eyes betrayed him. His hazel eyes had tears in them. Elena didn't want to reach out and wipe them away, but she wished that someone could. She actually felt sorry for Klaus... she actually wanted Klaus to have someone to love him. Why though? Why, after everything that he's done to her and to her family, did she want Klaus to have someone to love just like she loved Damon? Perhaps it was because Elena believed that everyone deserved love no matter who they were.

"Klaus... listen... you should leave... you should find someone that cares about you, like you care about them. There has to be someone... someone that you haven't pushed away by hurting them... that person isn't me, but they're out there. Somewhere. Just remember that, but promise me one thing" Elena looked down at her shoes knowing that this would prove how much Klaus really cared about her.

"Anything"

"You'll stop making Hybrids."

Klaus stopped and looked at her again, he wasn't sure what to say... yet he knew what she wanted to hear. He knew that Elena wanted to be left alone to live her life, she wanted whatever children she had to be safe... could Klaus promise that to her? "I give you my word" Klaus stated and then he was gone.

**I know it's not the longest chapter, but here is something because I always keep you guys waiting on these chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time...  
**

**xoxox SalvatoreGirl**


	11. Chapter 11: All I Was Meant to Be

**Disclaimer- I don't own the vampire diaries... **

**A/N- Wow... I am so grateful for those of you that read, follow, favorite, review this story because it really means a lot and gives me the incentive to keep making sure my chapters are really worth reading. I hope you enjoy this next one!**

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

**"You'll stop making Hybrids."**

**Klaus stopped and looked at her again, he wasn't sure what to say... yet he knew what she wanted to hear. He knew that Elena wanted to be left alone to live her life, she wanted whatever children she had to be safe... could Klaus promise that to her? "I give you my word" Klaus stated and then he was gone.**

Chapter Eleven: All I was Meant to be

Both Elena and Damon stood looking at the spot where Klaus had stood just moments ago. They were both afraid of walking over there. They were afraid of finding out what had become of Crystal. Slowly, fearlessly, Elena stepped away from Damon's arms to walk over to the center of the shop. She didn't turn around but she could hear Damon's soft footfalls behind her. They walked precariously through the shelves of books and racks of various trinkets until they reached the exact center of the room.

There was nothing there.

"What the hell..." Damon mumbled. He knew that Klaus had been holding Crystal before he left, but he'd dropped her to the floor as they spoke and didn't pick her up, so where was she? Damon sighed looking around worried, "We have to get out of here" Damon stated. He grabbed Elena's hand leading her to the door.

They ran through the maze of racks and just as Damon's hand grazed the door handle a voice sounded behind them, "Leaving so soon?" Damon and Elena whipped around to see Crystal standing with blood dripping from her lips.

"Oh no... God no" Elena gasped hiding her face in Damon's chest.

"Klaus turned me I guess he left that part out huh?" Crystal smirked and anyone could tell that she wasn't herself. She was compelled. That much was clear. "Klaus wants Elena... so why don't you make this easy on everyone and hand her over" Crystal held her hand out.

Elena hesitated, a plan forming in her head. She stepped out of Damon's protective embrace to face Crystal, "I'll go" She whispered. Damon held tight to her, he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"No!" He begged her with his eyes as he held onto her arm.

"It's okay Damon" Elena promised. She conveyed to him with her eyes that she had a plan, he just had to let her take care of it. Damon seemed to piece together things but he worried that nothing would go right. Did Elena forget how fast Vampires were? Did she forget that she had zero experience in killing them? He finally released her arm though.

Crystal smiled as Elena walked toward her. As soon as she was in arms reach Crystal grabbed her and pulled her to her with Elena's back against her chest, "Now before I go... I could use a snack" Crystal wasted no time and bit into Elena's neck. However, without experience she'd ripped into Elena's jugular and the blood was pouring out.

"NO!" Damon screamed going for Elena but Crystal shoved him back with her foot sending him sailing across the room. Elena fought to stay conscious as she reached into her knee high boot to pull out the stake she kept in there for emergencies lately. She took it and shoved it into Crystal's chest behind her. Crystal instantly went limp. Elena fell to the ground in a heap. Crystal fell shortly after, her body becoming gray.

Damon ran across the room to get to Elena as quickly as he could. He could see her struggling to get to just her knees. A blood covered hand was on her neck. Damon knelt down beside her and removed her hand to see the damage. He cringed seeing her throat ripped out like that. It was not the twin bites that could heal easily, it was ripped and they had no vampire blood to fix it, "Damon help me please" Elena begged falling onto him, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Damon was in a panic. How in the world could he fix all of this. Elena was going to die without the help of a supernatural force, this wasn't something that a standard medic could fix. He reached for his phone praying that there was the thing he needed. He dialed a number that was answered on the fourth or fifth ring. Damon had lost all patience he had.

"Ah Da-"

"Klaus Elena needs you. She's dying. Your dumb vampire ripped her throat out." Damon spat venomously into the phone. He heard the line go dead. Damon felt his heart sink. Elena was either going to die or Klaus was going to show up any second. He couldn't be sure of which.

Just when he was losing all hope, Elena's breathing coming in short rasps, her body contorting impossibly, Klaus walked across the threshold of the house. Without saying a word he bit into his wrist and pressed it to Elena's mouth, his other hand supporting the back of her head.

Damon watched the wound on her neck start to heal, yet Klaus was still feeding her. "Klaus that's enough" Damon stated. He watched Klaus stand up pulling Elena with him, "Klaus enough!" Damon shouted at Klaus who seemed to be quite lost in his blood being drawn by Elena, "Klaus, you'll turn her!"

"Exactly" Klaus said shocking Damon, "She said she didn't want me to create more hybrids... so I won't. No blood... no hybrids plus we'll get to keep her around forever." Klaus smirked looking up to meet Damon's piercing blue eyes. Damon's mouth fell open. This was Klaus' plan all along. How was it that he was always one step ahead?

"I'm not going to share her with you! She isn't a toy Klaus! She doesn't want to be a vampire. Didn't you hear her before? She wants kids and a family! She wants the things that I can now give her" Damon felt a hot pricking behind his eyes that could only be tears. He couldn't cry though. Not in front of Klaus.

Klaus pulled his hand from Elena's mouth and turned her so that she was facing Damon, her back against Klaus' chest now. Klaus smirked, "Well, I believe she's too far gone for that". In less than a second, faster than Damon's eyes could follow. There was a crack and Elena slipped to the floor.

"NO!" Damon screamed falling down to his knees again. This wasn't like him to be so emotional, but when you were no longer invincible to almost everything things changed. He didn't want to see Elena lose everything that she ever wanted just like that, but it was too late. She was dead... or undead. All of this reminded him of when he was a boy and Katherine had turned him against his will. He'd been so madly in love with her that he hadn't cared that she was turning him or damning him for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_"I love you" Katherine whispered in his ear, her lips trailing their way down to his neck, "Have I told you that lately?" She whispered seductively kissing the pulse point on his neck. Damon shook his head unable to respond with words, "I should tell you that more then" Katherine lifted her head to look down into his face and smile. _

_"I love you Katherine" Damon kissed her and could feel her urgency to get away from his lips as her fangs poked his bottom lip, so he let her. He let her kiss him over and over until she reached the spot she wanted and bit down into him. She sucked and sucked until she could tell Damon was feeling faint. She pulled back, blood tainting her perfect lips. He reached up touching a hand to her face, "You're so beautiful"  
_

_Katherine smirked, "I know." She kissed him again and he could taste the metallic hint of his own blood on his lips and it didn't repulse him one bit. For some reason he was actually enjoying it, "I want to show you something... not tonight... but soon" She stated seriously. Damon was confused. He wasn't sure what she meant and he never found out._

_The next night he heard the hurried clopping of horseshoes in the driveway. He jumped from his bed and saw the wagon that they'd been using to catch 'Vampires' arrived. This could only mean one thing. Stefan had ratted Katherine out. They were obviously here for Katherine. Damon threw on a pair of trousers and a shirt rushing out of the door and down through the house where he saw them dragging Katherine from Stefan's room. _

_"NO!" Damon screamed trying to get to her as they tied a muzzle to her face. He couldn't stand to see her so weak, so disheveled, "KATHERINE" Damon screamed running against the other men. He had to get to her. Damon's father, Giuseppe grabbed Damon and held him back. _

_"Don't son or they'll take you too" _

_"I don't care!" Damon sneered fighting harder to get to Katherine. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. He couldn't lose her. Not because of Stefan idiocy and desire to be Daddy's favorite. Damon had no interest in any of that, "KATHERINE" Damon screamed. She didn't hear him, she was out from what Damon was guessing was vervain... something he'd done well to avoid. _

* * *

Damon looked at Elena laying lifeless on the floor and felt the same feelings that he'd had when they took Katherine away. He felt empty and like he was desperately grasping for something but only catching air. He couldn't believe that he'd lost Elena. Well, he didn't lose her but close to it. She wasn't going to be the same and it was all because Damon couldn't do anything to fix her._  
_

"Why Klaus? Why would you take away everything she ever wanted?" Damon snapped.

"Wow... you've changed Damon... I guess having your humanity back made you more emotional or something hasn't it? Any other time you were waiting for the day Elena turned into a vampire. You figured she'd fall into your arms then, but she fell in love with you when she was a human right? Then you got all sappy wanting to have children and a life. You turned into your little brother Salvatore" Klaus smirked.

"Don't you understand love Klaus? You'd do whatever you needed to to make them happy. It doesn't matter what you want. You know as much as I hate to admit it. I used to want a family as much as the next guy but then I grew used to being a vampire, I accepted the fact that the chance to have a family would never happen. Then I got another chance to have a family and with the woman I loved. Don't you understand what that means Klaus?" Damon asked exasperated.

Klaus looked at him without saying anything. Klaus did know what humanity was like and at one point there was a woman... Tatia that he wanted to marry. That was until he and Elijah had fought over her and his mother turned them into immortal creatures of the night. From then on he'd let the darkness consume him until he was too far gone to love anyone or for anyone to love him. He knew that Elena was going to hate him after this, but perhaps not. He was hoping for the same thing that Damon had wanted when Damon dreamed of her becoming a vampire.

Klaus' thoughts were interrupted by a stirring on the floor. His eyes immediately looked down to see Elena moving slightly. Damon hadn't noticed it yet. "She's waking up" Klaus informed him. Suddenly, Elena's body shot up as if being shocked by an electric current. Her eyes were wide as she took in her improved world, "Hello Sleeping beauty" Klaus greeted with a dimpled smile.

"What did you do to me!" Elena screeched at a pitch that could shatter glass if it was just slightly higher. She looked around her wildly. She was afraid. She didn't want to believe that after everything, she had become the last thing she ever wanted to be, "What did you do!?" Elena repeated angrily to Klaus.

"I killed you after saving you. Now you're a vampire... congratulations" Klaus smirked. Elena was up in a second and had Klaus pinned. Normally she wouldn't have been able to do this, but Klaus was caught off guard. He quickly recovered and flipped them over so that he had her pinned this time, "Now now love... don't go attacking me. I can kill you again you know, but this time you won't come back" Elena just glared at him and shoved him off standing up to walk over to Damon.

"Damon... I don't want this" Elena whispered.

"I know... I know... I'm so sorry" Damon pulled her into his chest where she buried her face just taking comfort from him, "What are you still doing here Klaus?" Damon snapped sarcastically still holding Elena.

"I'm here because I'm not quite finished with you two" Klaus replied.

"What else do you want?" Damon huffed.

"Well I need to make sure she completes the transformation... and since you're the only human around right now.. I bet that you'd give her your blood wouldn't you? Or would you rather watch her die?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"You know it's funny... you say you love her, but here you go ruining her life and mine. After everything you've done... every one that you've hurt you hurt the one you claim to love which means you don't really love her damn it! So why don't you just leave her alone huh?" Damon's bright blue eyes looked up at Klaus. 'Oh if looks could kill' Klaus thought.

Klaus laughed humorlessly, "Aren't we all doomed to hurt the ones we love? Haven't you hurt her?"

"Maybe I have, but I haven't killed anyone she loves. I didn't turn her into a vampire just now. YOU did. You took away her chance at a family, at a normal life with me! You took it because you're selfish. You took it because you think that she's going to look to you for guidance. Guess what? I've been a vampire! I know how that life is and you don't think she'll turn me too?" Klaus' jaw clenched.

Elena looked at the two arguing back and forth feeling like a child with the way that they were arguing over her head like she wasn't even there, "Stop. Now. Both of you need to stop. I don't want any of this, but if Damon wants... I'm going to turn him. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with Damon. Not you Klaus. Damon. D-A-M-O-N" Elena stated.

Both of the men turned to look at Elena, "I love you Elena... more than anything and I'll turn if you want me too. I've been a vampire for a couple hundred years, being one with you isn't going to make a difference" Damon took Elena's face between his hands and kissed her.

"Well don't stand kissing for too long, she needs to complete the transformation or she'll die oh and good luck getting a daylight ring and such." Klaus smirked.

Damon sighed, "You have a ring for her don't you Klaus." It was a statement.

"That's for me to know and Elena to find out" Klaus replied with a shrug.


End file.
